Coincidence
by Aligewe
Summary: COMPLETE! Looking at pictures can make you do things you normally wouldn't... SamJack Hope you like it


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anythingrelated.

**AN**: I hope you like it! Please read and review.

Aligewe

**Coincidence**

Major Samantha Carter was sitting in her office taking a break from trying to get this doohickey to work SG-7 had brought back earlier in the week.

She looked up on the monitor screen as she heard the almost inaudible 'bing' indicating that Sam had just gotten an e-mail.

She opened her email account with a click of the mouse and soon had the email in box in front of her.

It didn't take long for her to figure out that the mail came from Daniel, her long time colleague and friend.

She opened the email and saw that Daniel had sent her pictures from his birthday party that was held one week ago.

Sam looked at each picture closely, remembering back to what had happened at that time.

The first one was of Daniel blowing out the 30 somewhat candles.

He was wearing the funny looking hats children normally wear on their birthdays.

Remembering back she had to laugh why he was wearing it in the first place.

Janet and Cassandra were standing at the door and they wouldn't come in or give him his present until he agreed to wear the hat the entire night what he did eventually.

The next picture was of her and Jack.

He had his arms around her waist and Sam had her arms around his neck. They were dancing closely together.

Remembering back she knew exactly how she came into that compromising position.

Cassie had pulled them on the dance floor and placed their arms that way and pushed them closely together and then left them to dance alone.

As they moved slightly apart from another in discomfort, Cassie came back and pushed them back together again.

To Sam's and Jack's dismay she pushed them each time closer so that they were now not only dancing together but also moving as one person.

Reluctantly they stayed that way this time, not wanting to get totally pressed against each other from Cassie, who knew exactly what she was doing.

They had looked at each other and their eyes had locked.

As the song ended they moved off the dance floor and into opposite directions.

They both hadn't noticed that Daniel or for that matter anyone had taken a picture of them, dancing so closely together.

Right underneath the picture was a short sentence that Daniel had written, 'Hammond knew since the day you two met.'

Sam didn't continue looking at the pictures, she just kept looking at the picture of her and her commanding officer.

She quickly decided that she would just risk everything.

With that thought she left her lab/office and went to her CO's office.

Short after she knocked, she heard an almost inaudible grunt and smiled, knowing that only the Colonel could respond like that.

She opened the door and closed it behind her again.

Jack didn't really look up from the monitor screen where he as well was looking at pictures from Daniel's birthday, especially at the one picture of him and his second-in-command.

Sam walked over to the security camera and pulled out the cord, and walked over to Jack who was still looking anywhere but Sam but he also had a confused expression on his face.

It was one of those expressions that she loved about him.

It was the one that told her he wasn't following what she was saying when she talked about her doohickeys.

She walked over to Jack who now looked at her.

Sam cupped his face with her hands and tilted his head a little back so she could more easily look into his eyes.

Jack didn't resist at all.

Very slowly did Sam move forwards, slowly until their lips brushed against one another.

Sam moved back so Jack could decide if he wanted more or not.

They looked into each other eyes, both not needing to say anything.

They saw that the other one wanted… needed more. Jack stood up, now standing very similar to how they were on the dance floor picture.

He slowly moved his fingers over her face.

Jack touched every piece of skin in her face.

All this time Sam had her eyes closed, focusing on nothing else but Jack's touch.

One hand slowly moved down to her waist and then to her back where it rested.

The other hand moved to the back of her head.

Jack then pulled her closer to him with both hands.

The hand on her back pulled her body to his and the other one pulled her lips closer to his and then captured her lips with his.

After a few moments Sam moved away, suddenly realizing where she was and what this could mean.

"What are we going to do with the regs?"

Jack just answered calmly with a smile on his face, "Don't worry, I resigned about a week ago."

"Why?"

"Because I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean with 'this'?"

"Us… my work…" was all Jack said.

Sam was kind of shocked not to say the least.

"Us?"

"Yeah… um… I am sick of pretending, anyways I am too old to kick some Goa'uld butt" Jack said with a smile and Sam laughed out load.

Jack walked to the camera and plugged it back in and then made his way back to Sam.

Again he slowly moved his hands over her body before pulling her closer to kiss her.

Sam immediately responded, turning the kiss into a passionate, wanting… needing kiss.

At that moment they both didn't care anymore what would go through the rumor mill because they both had what they wanted and needed the most in their arms.

In the mean time security officers had seen what happened between Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter and immediately put it on each computer screen.

Many SGC officers were then running through the halls to find the people they had bets with.

General Hammond was sitting in his office and saw what had happened and had a huge smile on his face.

Daniel and Teal'c were with him discussing the next off world mission for them.

He didn't explain why he was smiling he just turned the screen around and they as well started smiling.

They were both happy for their friends.

Daniel thought to himself, "It worked!"

THE END


End file.
